


Coffee Date

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Lars and Steven catch up.
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Steven Universe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).



** Coffee Date **

Steven glanced down at the cup of coffee, a slight frown on his face.

“I always used to think coffee tasted horrible,” he said. “But now I need it every morning to get going. Is this what getting older is like?”

Lars snorted, taking a sip from his own mug.

“What, being tired all the time?” he replied. “Yup. I don’t even need to rest, but sometimes I just want to go to sleep for a million years.”

Steven yawned. “That’s a mood.”

He set down his mug.

“How’s space?”

“Big,” shrugged Lars. “We still get into trouble a lot. Turns out there’s still a lot of gems who don’t like the whole ‘no more empire’ thing. Or think that doing whatever you want means blowing up ships and planets and stuff.”

“Yeah,” said Steven. “Me and the Gems have to deal with that a bunch. Did I tell you about the Lapises?”

“Yepppp.” Lars snorted. “I can’t really blame ‘em. If you’re an Emerald or a Hessonite or something, what else do you do? It’s all you know, right?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I mean, I still remember what a Triple Deluxe Donut Dog costs,” he grumbled. “Well, what it _cost._ I heard corporate jacked up the prices again?”

“Yeah, Mr. Dewey’s pretty mad,” nodded Steven.

They exchanged a brief laugh.

Lars looked down at his coffee, gazing at the patterns that the lights of the coffee shop made.

“How are you doing?” he asked. “I heard you were…”

“Doing pretty bad?” Steven nodded. “Yeah. It’s still hard adjusting to everything moving on, you know? But I’ve been talking to Connie, and, uh…”

He rubbed the back of his head.

“We’re gonna go to college together,” he said. “Get a shared apartment. She’ll study and I’ll get a job and…”

“Whoa, can you afford…”

Lars snorted.

“Right, Greg’s rich,” he nodded. “So, do the gems know?”

Steven bit his lip.

“Amethyst does,” he replied. “So does Lapis - it came up when we were on another mission. Nobody else. I… I don’t know how Garnet and Pearl will take it.”

“Knowing Pearl?” Lars smiled. “She’s gonna move to Empire City with you.”

“It’s actually gonna be Patriot City.”

“Right.”

Lars took a sip.

“It’s gonna be hard,” he admitted. “But I think they’re gonna be okay, dude. They know you’re going through a lot right now - I think they’ll understand you need it.”

He shrugged.

“Besides, Sadie and Shep are in Patriot City,” he added. “Getting into the indie music scene there. Plus you’ll have Connie. You won’t be alone, right?”

“Right.”

Steven exhaled through his nose.

“I couldn’t… I thought about driving off alone, seeing the world for a while,” he admitted. “But I just… I can’t _do_ alone, Lars. It gives me time to…”

“To think,” said Lars.

“Yeah.”

“And for no one to tell you those thoughts are wrong.”

Lars took a sip again.

“You need friends, Steven, just like I do,” he said. “I just wish I’d found that one out earlier.”

“Better late than never, huh Lars?”

Lars grinned and nodded.

“Heck, I’ve got all the time in the world now.”

Steven chuckled and took a last swig of his coffee, emptying the mug.

“We should do this again sometime,” he said. “This has been nice!”

“Yeah,” Lars agreed. “Like reconnecting with an annoying younger brother after he’s finally gotten cool.”

“Yeah.”

Steven blinked, thinking over Lars’ words.

“ _Laaa-aaaars!_ ”

Lars laughed as Steven pouted and crossed his arms.

“Right, right,” he agreed. “ _Almost_ gotten cool…”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want this boy to be happy.


End file.
